casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Estranged
"Estranged" is the 974th episode of Casualty and the 13th episode of the 30th series. It was preceded by "Strangers" and followed by "Maybe This Year". It was directed by Sean Glynn and written by Mark Stevenson. Synopsis When a doctor receives a wedding invite curious he makes his way over. It seems that it is his daughter Chloe's wedding but her father doesn’t seem to agree with her being a lesbian. He walks out in the middle of the wedding and when Chloe goes after him the wooden structure outside falls and knocks her over. Dixie and Iain take her into the ED. The father being a doctor wants a more senior member of staff then Cal and when they refuse he picks faults at him until Dylan asks him to leave. The father tries to pay Chloe's Fiancé to leave her but she refuses. Chloe's waters break in resus and Dylan delivers the baby safely. As Chloe's baby stops breathing Ethan and Cal are the first on scene, the baby had mucus but is fine. As The father tries to get rid of Chloe's fiancé once again Cal becomes angered at him and tells him to leave. As Chloe's fiancé talks to the father he soon seems to have turned around his thinking but she has a bad head and collapses, she has to go into surgery but unfortunately she didn't make it through the surgery. Chloe is heartbroken and blames her father. Dylan later takes Chloe to see her father who is sitting beside her fiancé body. After finding out that Matilda isn't his daughter, Cal soon realises that he seems to be and O blood type and his mother was an AB which is virtually impossible. He is then determined to find out the truth. Cal does another blood test with Charlie but when Ethan catches him thinking he is burring his head in the sand he goes for the tough love option. Cal gets his blood results back but when they come back the same he soon realises that not only is Matilda not his daughter but his mother wasn't his mother and Ethan isn't his brother. Ethan gets Cal a card and everyone writes a message. However as Cal finds it hard to cope he piles on the workload. Cal tries to tell Ethan he thinks he is adopted but there interrupted when Chloe's baby stops breathing and it all seems a bit too much for Cal. Connie tries to tell Cal to go home but when he refuses Connie tells him to stay away from the family. Cal asks Connie if she thinks Grace is better of with out her but Connie is too shocked to answer. Cal decides to call social services for them to take Matilda, he goes to spend time with her but as Ethan turns up to say goodbye, Cal admits that even though they are still allowed to visit Matilda he doesn’t want too. Ethan and Cal get into the lift and Ethan stops it wanting Cal to tell him the truth. Cal tries to tell him but he can't. Burring his head in the sand Cal goes back to his old ways of drinking and having sex to cope with it. A Man drives in on a mobility scooter and asks Max to park it up. As Louise has the pleasure of a difficult patient she becomes angry and says a few things she shouldn't. As Connie looks on she challenges Jacob to the difficult patient. He agrees and manages to treat the patient but when he starts to bring up the subject of immigrants, you can tell that Jacob is slightly annoyed. Jacob thinks that the man has an STD but he says he hasn't has sex in ages. The man tries to look into Jacob's background as he says that he thinks he was bullied at school. As the man complains of leg pains Jacob tells him that it's probably arthritis and he should go to the GP when the patient moans saying that if he was polish it would be different Jacob tells him it's not true and Connie looks on laughing. The man asks Jacob to call his granddaughter Colette, as she arrives Louise soon realises that she is actually a hooker and when they get rid of her he isn't happy. Louise thinks that the man is a bad person Charlie tells him that in fact he isn't any of the things she thinks he is but he in fact is just a wind up merchant. Jacob manages to talk to the patient and they eventually seem to at least see eye to eye. Everyone huddles in the staff room as Lofty and Max arm wrestle but when Connie walks in they all scatter. Jacob rearranges the match for after work. As Connie enters before the match he calls it off but Connie instead decides to take on Jacob and wins even if she did cheat.